It Began in a Basement
by realjena
Summary: This is a continuation based off the first chapter of "À la carte", titled "Basement Blunder". Please read that prior to this. What happens now after spending the night in Eric's secret room below Fangtasia? Rated MA for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a continuation of a one-shot that began in the collection "À la carte" titled, "Basement Blunder." You will probably want to hop over there and read that before continuing here, if you haven't already. You guys asked for it, and here it is!**_

_**And, with ATY – I am re-reading that again currently to make sure that what I have planned next comes out authentic to this story – details are critical at this point. So, another few days and I should have the next chapter finished. Just stick with me, it's gotta be just right before it goes up.**_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's fantastic! **_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. CH & AB, plus HBO do.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"I don't know about that, Eric," I giggled. "Would the chains even hold you?"

"To be honest, I am not sure. I have never been chained before willingly. But I am certain that we could come up with something workable, should you wish to," he leered at me as he stroked my hip.

He pulled out of me and I groaned without meaning to, instantly missing the fullness that he gave. Eric scooted to the side of me but remained facing me, and rolled me slightly so that I now faced him. The scene was again oddly reminiscent of my dream in Dallas; the color of the sheets, the openness of his expression, our positions in relation to one another… it was both alarming, and oddly comforting.

"I dreamed of this once," I began, only to have him interrupt me.

"Only once? I am offended, dear Sookie. I have dreamed of this _many_ times," he smiled as he reached for my hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it; again, so like my dream.

"No, you goof. I mean I had a dream of us lying in bed together, talking, just like this," I clarified as I swatted his arm playfully. "In Dallas, after that bullet bullshit, this was what your blood did to me."

I wanted to feel the familiar security of my rage at him in that moment, but all I felt was soothed. As if it were _right_ to be here with him, in his bed and in his arms. Why this level of intimacy with Eric Northman should feel comforting was beyond me, yet it did. It was safe, homey… normal.

How odd that the sense of normalcy and belonging I'd always longed for, I found in the bed of a cold-hearted killer.

_What the fuck was wrong with me?_

"My blood only amplified your feelings for me, Sookie. It cannot cause dreams or emotions that are not there," he paused as a thought seemed to occur to him; it was obvious in his expression. "Has Bill never explained what our blood does when ingested?" He seemed genuinely appalled that Bill had likely not.

"Well…" I paused as I tried to remember all he'd told me. "He said it would heal me," and something then occurred to _me_. "He told me when I had your blood that it would make me attracted to you, that I'd dream of you. He made it seem as if you'd be able to control me through the tiny bit of you I swallowed. But… wouldn't his blood do the same?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch.

Had Bill really told me all the heinous things Eric's blood would do to me, forgetting that I'd had _gallons_ of his blood by then? Did he think me so dimwitted that I wouldn't put it all together?

Obviously he had.

But trying to salvage Bill's virtue (for my own sanity) I asked, "Would your blood affect me differently since you're much older than him? Or is all vampire blood the same?"

"I knew that you were more than a pretty face, my lover," he smiled at me, nibbling his thumb before speaking. "The age of a vampire will determine the potency, but no, Bill's blood won't act any differently than mine. Or that of any other vampire," he clarified.

"So, you _can't_ make me dream of you?" I had to know.

"No, truly, I cannot. Now, depending on the tie when the bond begins, a vampire might be able to enhance feelings already there. Or in some cases, even create ties where there were none before. But that occurs when the vampire wishes to dominate or control the human, when there are no romantic feelings involved," he explained.

Before he could say more, I jumped in. "So I'm screwed with you then! How can you tell me your blood won't control me? You have no feelings for me!" I was on the verge of panic. I would be Eric's butt-monkey, his brainless slave.

_No wonder I'd just let him fuck me silly! _

I wasn't the type of woman to cheat on the man who had just proposed to her, especially when he'd gone missing right afterwards. It had to be his blood making me act so out of character!

Otherwise, what the hell did my actions say about me?

About _who_ I really was…

"Do you really believe that? Truly?" he interrupted my self-loathing, as he kissed my hand still held in his. "Would I be lying here, sharing such a personal moment with you if you were only a fuck and feed in my eyes? Do you think Yvetta knows of this room, Sookie? I had her affixed to the ceiling, not lying on the finest Egyptian sheets, didn't I?"

His voice was patient as he explained, with no anger present in his tone or body language. He didn't seem to expect an answer right away, so I stomped back my ire and indicated with one finger in the "please hold" gesture that I'd take a moment to really consider his words.

Eric began to stroke my hip gently with one hand as he continued to pepper the hand he held with tiny kisses, but it didn't feel as though he was doing it to manipulate my thoughts. It seemed almost unconscious on his part, as if he just _needed_ to be touching me.

Imagine my surprise when I realized that I, too, was stroking him!

My thumb was rubbing his gently where he held my hand in his as my fingers drew nonsensical patterns on the thigh he had wedged between mine.

Huh?

Perhaps we both needed the comfort of skin-on-skin contact.

That certainly didn't seem like the actions of someone looking for a minion. It was lazy, unhurried… romantic.

Did Bill and I ever lie like this? Talking and basking in each other's presence after sex?

Sadly, the answer was no.

Mostly when Bill was finished with me it was close to dawn, or on top of a fresh grave for Heaven's sake. But even when Bill and I sat to just talk, it was rarely this intimate, this open and unguarded. He basically barked orders at me, fucked me, drank up my blood, and left.

_Wow._

Now came the hard part. What did I feel for Bill before having his blood? But before I could really get into that discussion with myself, I had a question for Eric first.

"The way you treat me here, now, is certainly different than what I have witnessed when I've seen you with other women. I will give you that. But how do I know for sure what your intentions are? Or what type of bond we have? Is there a way to prove to me what you want?"

He paused all movements to consider my question, saying nothing for several long moments as he looked intently into my eyes. Whatever he found there seemed to satisfy him, and with a small nod he began answering me. "Yes, there is a way, but I need to explain some things to you first. You have had my blood twice now, and I yours only once. While I could feel your emotions once you took my blood in Dallas, and could sense your location since then, that was simply a blood-tie. What we have started tonight is the beginning of a blood-bond. These are wholly different entities, Sookie," he stopped to make sure I was with him.

Nodding my consent, he continued. "Now, a tie is generally used to enforce glamour and to keep tabs on our meals. I, myself, do not use this method as a general rule. As a matter of fact, aside from Lafayette and now you, no one has had my blood since I turned Pamela."

Now that shocked me. "Bill gave me his blood almost as soon as I met him, but of course I was dying, so he had little choice, really. But I guess I assumed that since he was so free with his blood that all vampires were. Have you really only given your blood to three people in the last hundred-plus years?"

"Yes. And the fact that Bill was so 'free' with his blood is more than a little concerning, in my opinion. Vampires are normally very guarded about sharing their blood with humans, unless they are making a progeny. Tell me the circumstances in which Bill was forced to open a vein for you," he commanded.

I bristled at his order. Who did he think he was, ordering me around? But before I could lash out, he spoke. "I need to know what happened, Sookie. I am not trying to disrespect you; I know you are not someone who enjoys domination and decrees. However, something is not right here with Compton. I have been trying for a long while to figure out why he returned home, since he'd curried such favor in her Majesty's court. It has made no sense, and I believe what happened when you first met him is the key in me figuring this out. So, please…"

Looking in his eyes as he spoke, something began to dawn on me. This was not a man who was accustomed to _asking_ for what he wanted. Things were either given freely due to his position within the vampire hierarchy, or he simply took what he desired. I might not know his motives in doing so, but it was now obvious how differently he _truly_ treated me.

Given that, I opted to answer him without my usual bitchiness. I explained about the Rat's and the beating I had taken at their hands. I told him about Bill swooping in at the last second to save me, and how close I'd come to dying. At his insistence, I also explained about several other times I'd taken his blood. And before I knew it, I was telling him about my Gran and Renee, and Bill's attempt to save me in daylight (though I did leave out the grave-side sex, thank you very much).

Eric had gone stock-still for long enough after I'd finished talking, that I began to grow nervous. I scooted closer to him in the bed, our clasped hands now pressed firmly between us, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. He just seemed so lost inside himself, and I found myself needing to comfort him.

"I think I know what Compton's true motives are, Sookie. Though I hesitate to tell you," he began after a pregnant pause.

"I had hoped that after all we shared tonight, Eric, that your days of lying to me were past," I said quietly, my voice as forlorn as I was. I had so hoped he could be the man I'd caught glimpses of here and there, because that man was amazing and definitely someone I wanted to know better. I was heartbroken to be wrong.

"I have never lied to you, Sookie. I might not always tell you everything, for a variety of reasons, but what I tell you will always be the truth," he whispered before kissing my lips with tender softness. "I hesitate to tell you, because as you have just proven again, you are always so quick to think the worst of me. I am leery, because I do not wish to cause you heartache, which this most certainly will. And to be honest, there is a part of me that would rather force Compton to tell you instead of me being the messenger. But I do not think it will wait, not if I want to keep you safe."

"I'd always rather be hurt with the truth, than be happy living a lie, Eric. So tell me," I said, this time commanding him.

He went on to explain that Bill had been a procurer for Queen Sophie Anne before coming to reside in Bon Temps, then he took a moment to explain what that title entailed. A tingling chill began worming about in my brain. Something that as Eric continued to talk, blossomed into a viscous snake, determined to consume me entirely.

Bill had been sent by the Queen to procure _me_.

As I pushed back the devastation that my whole relationship had been a sham, Eric spoke the words that made everything fall into place.

"… the queen's pet, Hadley…"

"That big-mouthed fuckin' cunt!" I exclaimed, determined to kill my traitorous cousin with my bare hands at the first given opportunity. She'd always been nothing but trouble, and all kinds of jealous of me.

It wasn't until I looked into Eric's face, his mouth agape and eyebrows raised, that I realized what I'd said.

"Well… she is," is said quietly as I tried to bury my face in his chest.

His bellowing laughter as his arms wound around me quickly washed away any embarrassment I felt at my uncharacteristically crass words.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**So, here's chapter one (or two, depending on how you look at things, lol.). This will be a mix of lemons and plot, though my muses are chanting "lemon, lemon, lemon!" at me, so I'm thinking there'll be a lot of them!**_

_**Review if the impulse strikes *muah***_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, honesty time… I have no idea where this is going, but hopefully it's gonna be a fun ride. This is just a little more plot, lemons coming in next chapter. **_

_**And let's face it, by now most of you know me… there will be times when I update daily, weekly, maybe bi-weekly or so. I'm sporadic with updates – but the only thing I will promise is that I won't let a story go 10 months again like it did with ATY last year. **_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's fantastic! **_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. CH & AB, plus HBO do.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

He laughed and laughed, and I soon found myself giggling with him. His hands smoothed over my back as he shook us both with his mirth. It didn't take long to realize that as we quaked, our bodies were rubbing against each other in the most sensuous of ways.

His laughter dissolved into throaty chuckles as his movements became more intentional. The leg still wedged between mine now rubbed back and forth as he continued to stroke my back, hitting my rapidly moistening lady-bits with unhurried precision.

My hands began exploring his skin, and I marveled again at what a contradiction it was; so hard, so soft, cool and yet surprisingly comforting. And I didn't think it was just because I was familiar with the fell of vampire skin from my time with Bill.

Eric felt… _different_.

Reassuring, calming, and… _promising? _

In a way I couldn't explain.

Though, in this moment, I wouldn't want to try. I was perfectly sublime exactly where I was, maybe for the first time ever.

"I fear you will ruin me, lover. I am unused to this level of… comfort, perhaps is the right word, with those I give my body to."

"Ha!" I snorted. "Then we'll be even, buddy. 'Cuz I'm pretty sure you've already ruined me." I wasn't kidding either. Now that I knew how good sex _could_ be, how the hell was I supposed to go back to Bump-and-Bail Bill?

"Hmmm," he purred. He seemed to do that a lot around me. "Then I have done my job perfectly, since I have no interest in sharing you."

"Well, considering I have no interest in being part of your weekly rotation, why don't we just call this a 'one-nighter'? Should be simpler that way, especially since, for all intents and purposes, I _am_ still Bill's." Whether I wanted to continue to be or not after tonight was something I still needed to think about.

Just not right now.

"I believe I shall want you for _much_ longer than one night, my Sookie."

"Well, just because you're used to getting everything you want, buddy, doesn't mean you always will," I smiled my sweetest smile at him, batting my eyelashes.

"Everyone thinks you're such a darling, don't they?" he groaned at me.

"I am a darling," I cooed in return, but then froze instantly.

"What is it, lover?" he asked quietly, though his concern was obvious.

"Tha… that dream I told you about, the one from Dallas… you said that to me in it," my voice was almost as shaky as my stomach. What the heck was going on between us? Was I now psychic as well as telepathic?

Well that would just be fuckin' ducky?!

"Did I now?" he sounded genuinely intrigued, though his hands were still caressing me sinfully.

"Mmhmm. And you said you always thought I had no sense of humor."

"Are you psychic as well, Sookie?"

"Fuck, I hope not! But I was just asking myself the same thing! Wait… why? Do you really think that?" I didn't know whether to be offended, or scared.

"I did, before knowing you. But now I see how different you are. You are actually quite entertaining, among _other_ things," he winked.

Ignoring his none-too-subtle innuendo, I pressed on about my dream. "And I told you that I thought you were made of cold, hard stone, and empty inside."

"And what was my response, in this dream of yours?" he asked as his fingers began outlining the swell of my breasts.

"I told you that you were a big faker. That you were deep, you felt. That there was love in you," and I had no intention of telling him his response. But his interruption shocked me.

"Only for Sookie," he rasped before his lips found mine.

I probably should have been terrified at his response. Was he lying to me? Did he know about the dreams, or cause them at least? Even to my sex addled brain, this felt too coincidental. But all I could focus on presently was how his body felt on mine. His lips, his tongue, his hands… he was everywhere, yet nowhere close enough.

When he moved to my neck to allow me to breathe, I finally whimpered, "That's exactly what you said, in my dream. 'Only for Sookie'. What does all this mean, Eric? I mean, is it normal?"

"No, it certainly is not. Not from anything I've encountered in all my years. I am afraid I do not know what it means, Sookie. But I _do_ know that most times blood-induced dreams are filled with sex or violence, not heartfelt chats and cuddles. Perhaps this will convince you that you are more than simply dinner and a challenge to me? That I want more than you body, blood, and telepathy?" He actually sounded hopeful.

"Well, perhaps. But finish telling me how you can prove it to me. And before we get too much more sidetracked, I need to tell you that I've figured it out." His confused look made me continue, "Why Bill was sent here… Hadley is my cousin and has always known about my quirk. Obviously she blabbed her freaking mouth to the queen, and Bill was sent to get me. You've already proven to me how valuable a telepath can be, my guess is that I'd be nearly irresistible to someone higher up y'all's food chain."

He stared at me for a long moment, going utterly still. "Are you okay, Sookie?" he asked quietly, kissing my nose. "I cannot imagine that you are as blasé about Bill's duplicity as you now seem."

"No, I'm not. And I imagine that there will be buckets of tears shed later over that lying pile of crap, but right now I'm more focused on what we can do to save my keister. I'll deal with the rest of this bullshit later."

"You continue to amaze me, Sookie Stackhouse," he paused to press his lips to mine tenderly, slowly. It was almost heartbreaking, how sweet that kiss was. "If we were to complete a blood-bond, then you should be safe from the queen. We would still have to organize a contract for use of your ability, since she already knows of it and denying her would be treason. But we can arrange for your safety when you needed to utilize it for her."

I asked him some pertinent questions and he patiently explained everything. I told him then about Bill and his proposal, and how he'd gone missing while I was in the ladies room. Eric paused to use the phone I'd not noticed down here, barking orders in another language. When asked, he explained that Pam and Chow would be looking into things at the restaurant and would report back later.

"The main question is do you still wish to be Bill's, Sookie?" he finally asked after we'd hashed many things out.

"I don't know. There's a part of me that's screaming for me to run to him, save him. But then the logical part of me says let that fucker rot after all he's done to me. I'm just so torn."

"Is being tied to me really so appalling that you'd rather risk being chained in a cell in NOLA for the rest of your life, until you're either killed or turned?" The hurt in his voice was impossible to miss.

"No. That's not what's holding me up at all, Eric. And I'm not only considering bonding to you for my safety, it's just that something inside me is almost refusing to let me. I don't know how to explain it. In fact, I'm having a hard time just laying here with you right now, to be honest, even though I don't really want to leave."

I was so confused. It wasn't that I was in a hurry to jump into something with Eric, 'cuz Lord only knew where that could lead, but I was also more than smart enough to realize that this was the lesser of all the evils I was facing. And, to be fair, I really shouldn't have called it an evil; I knew what it had to cost him to open himself up this way to me.

"Would you get into trouble with your queen if we bonded? I don't want you to get hurt, _or worse_, because of me." That would be the dealbreaker. I would not allow him to meet his final death protecting little 'ole me.

"I should not, provided she does not realize that I knew she wanted you when I claimed you. But do not worry, I am quite adept at protecting me and mine," his tone left no room for doubt. "Now, what is your decision?"

"I'm still really confused. I mean, everything you've said makes perfect sense, but I still feel like I want to fight you on this, even though I know I don't really want to. Why do I feel this way?" I paused as something came to me. "Could it be… that," I hated that I knew I was right before I even said the words. "Is it Bill's blood that's still in me doing this? Making me want to fight you on everything?"

"I believe it could be. If you are unsure about completing the bond tonight, I might be able to offer another suggestion."

"Go on," I encouraged.

"It is quite possible that if we were to complete a second exchange that it would overpower Compton's influence, though I cannot guarantee that would be the case. But, my blood is infinitely older and far superior," he added with a smug smile, "so in theory, that should work."

"Well…" I held up a finger again asking for another pause; I really needed to give this some thought. But to my surprise, I ended up pondering aloud. "It seems we already have quite the connection – I mean, you and I," I clarified by pointing between us. "And I certainly don't want to be Bill's puppet, if that's what he's been after with me. Plus, there's no fuckin' way I want to live in some gilded cage at your queen's place…" I paused, trying to gather my thoughts.

"I should inform you before you decide that our connection will grow stronger with a second exchange, Sookie. My intentions in sharing blood with you are not meant for control, especially now, so you have no reason to be concerned about the type of bond we are forming (as I explained earlier). But everything between us will be amplified. I will feel you more strongly, be able to locate you easier should the need arise, and if our previous exchange is any indication, I might even be able to send you some emotions when needed. Calming influences, or caution, for example when needed. Ordinarily, emotion sharing doesn't occur until after the third exchange, at which time you will be able to feel me as well, but I believe we will likely… _break the mold_, shall we say?"

"Thank you for being honest, Eric. While I'm a little unsure of forming a permanent tie with you at this point, I am definitely okay with finding out if any of my feelings for Bill are my own. So… let's do this."

Before I could finish my last syllable, I found myself sprawled on top of Eric's naked body. He pulled a knife from the nightstand and told me what to expect; he would make a small cut above his heart and I would drink quickly before it sealed. At that time, the moment I began sucking, he would in turn bite me. Thus making sure that the bond would recognize this as a second exchange.

It all sounded wonderful in theory.

But the execution was where the unexpected came into play.

I had sat up slightly astride his waist, both of us still completely bare. He made the cut and my lips descended upon him without pause. The moment his fangs pierced the skin of my neck, my body was overcome with Eric.

I saw images in my mind of ancient times: A king and his wife, her holding a small infant. A man having sex in a back room. I heard the horrible screams, saw through another's eyes the devastation the wolves caused; the dead bodies, even the tiny child. I watched as the king lost his fight to survive, dying in this person's arms…

And then I heard _him_.

"So perfect. Everything is just… like she was made just for _ME_. How long I have waited! My mate. My sweet Sookie." I could not help but gasp against his skin, though somehow I continued to drink from the rapidly closing wound.

I felt his manhood at full attention against my backside, throbbing and ready. Thoroughly unable to process not only the fact that I'd 'heard' a vampire (and Eric no less), but the actual words he'd thought, I did what any red-blooded female would do.

I shut down my mind, and let my desires take the wheel.

_Thinking is overrated anyway, right?_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**NSFW chapter will be next. Then we'll deal with some of the stuff learned here. But really, what woman could resist a naked Eric.**_

_**Review if you'd like.**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Couple of things we need to address…**_

_**My stories are starting to get pulled from FF, so who knows how long this will be up. I also post on The Writer's Coffee Shop, so you can find me there. Plus, I've had some wonderful ladies offer to help me set up a blog on WordPress, so I'll be moving over there soon too. "Revelry" is gone from here, but it's still on TWCS if you'd like to read it there. **_

_**The blog is up and running thanks to Kittyinaz setting me up with 4padfoot. You can find me at realjena . What an amazing site Robin has made for me, and I'm beyond grateful! It will be undergoing some tweaking over the next little bit, but all of my stories are now over there. **_

_**I have a VERY dirty idea for the next chapter of Alc, and will post that soon. If I'm getting pulled, I'm giving them a reason to do so *wink, wink*.**_

_**So… Here's the lemons we all chanted for! NSFW, just so y'all know!**_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's fantastic! **_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. CH & AB, plus HBO do.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I began rocking against his stomach gently, shamelessly enjoying the friction his muscles provided. I was licking the already healed spot where he'd cut, lapping up any remnants I could find and truly just enjoyed the feel of him under my tongue.

His hips began rocking slightly as he disengaged from my throat, his gracious plenty nestling in the crack of my tush. I was nowhere near ready for _that_ kind of sex, but the feeling of him rubbing against me was glorious. His hands gripped my hips harder as small grunts began escaping him.

"Take from me what you will, Sookie Stackhouse," he moaned, and my ovaries clenched in anticipation.

My lower half froze as I reached for his face. "Eric?" I breathed, cupping his face in my hands gently.

"I told you, lover, I am your willing guinea pig. Since you have alluded to the fact that you have not explored the male body properly, I am offering mine for experimentation. For your _pleasure_," he groaned as he drew himself between my cheeks again. "And mine, of course, since I shall thoroughly enjoy _anything_ you attempt," he winked before turning his head to place a brief kiss to my palm.

I was nervous, certainly, but also incredibly excited to be given carte blanche with such a marvelous canvas. Surely the artists of old couldn't have imagined such perfection. I kept my lower half static as my hands began gliding over his face, lips, neck, shoulders, arms, and finally torso. I let my open hands trail over every part of him I could reach as though I were blind and he was the Braille manuscript I needed for survival.

His hips had continued to move for a time, but as I leaned forward they finally stilled. Perhaps in anticipation of what was to come? I placed a single, drawn out kiss to his forehead, both in gratitude for his offering and in affection for the man he was with me this night. I prayed silently that I'd see far more of this Eric, and far less of the arrogant ass I'd recklessly slapped not so long ago.

His face nuzzled my readily available bosom as I began kissing my way toward his lips. I ghosted over both eyelids, placed two down his nose, and then paused to rub my face against his with barely a touch before finally licking his bottom lip slightly. Those gloriously full lips parted before me, a soft puff of air fanning my face. His scent was nearly as appetizing as his actual taste, but I could wait no longer.

I forced myself to go slow, to not give in to the overwhelming need I had to devour him, as my lips savored his. Our tongues did not fight for dominance as we kissed, they searched and teased and caressed one another. My hands traced the contours of his face, neck, and shoulders as my lips met with his. His groans and occasional hisses were invigorating and made me drunk with power. The magnitude of his gift was a very heady thing indeed.

He was now _my_ prey.

I pulled my mouth from his and began nibbling along his strong jaw line, then down his neck to the curve of his shoulders, pausing only to flick the shell of his ear with my eager tongue. "You're so beautiful," I breathed against his lobe, and I rejoiced in the shiver that coursed through him. I quietly thanked him for his trust in me before continuing my exploration.

I lifted my hips slightly and eased my bottom to rest on top of his thighs. The fact that my center dragged over his waiting erection, was (of course) completely accidental. As was the fierce hiss that escaped his lips as our flesh met, surely.

My fingers frolicked over his chest as I gorged on his skin, kissing a line across him from shoulder to shoulder and moving lower on each pass. I wondered if his dark nipples were as sensitive as mine. I began placing wet, open mouthed kisses around the dusky buds. My tongue flicked over one nub before I suckled gently at it. His body tensed and his hips flexed, driving his manhood into my abdomen.

"Bite a little," he groaned, and a fault line tore across both ovaries.

Doing as he asked, I slid his nipple between my teeth. I rolled it slightly with gentle pressure and ran my tongue over the tip. His hands flew to my thighs and gripped painfully, causing me to release him. Realizing he'd hurt me, Eric instantly removed his hands and offered a breathless apology, promising to behave if only I'd continue.

"Hands above your head, big boy," I smiled coyly. "This won't be much fun for me if you start breaking bones."

"We could always get the chains," he offered with a leer.

"Hmm… maybe another time," I countered, surprised at how appealing that idea was becoming to me. "For now, I think I you should just put those big mitts behind your head and relax. This is supposed to be my gig, after all," I pointed out, complete with my very own raised eyebrow.

He gave a throaty chuckle, "But of course. My bad, lover," he smirked as his hands made sure to roam over my hips and over my back, before finally coming to rest under his now propped head. "Perhaps you should punish me?" he mused.

Good thing I wasn't planning to have children anyway, because I was certain that by the time we were done here, my ovaries would have incinerated.

I gave my own moan of approval as I descended upon his other nipple. Using the techniques I already knew he enjoyed, I teased and tempted him as my hands again roamed his vast expanse. I could see how taut the muscles in his arms were when I stole glances, and knew he was showing remarkable control in not reaching for me. Tempting as the other nipple still was, I wanted more.

I began working my way over his chiseled abs; licking, sucking, biting, as I slid further down his legs. I was surprised to find myself nuzzling the sparse gathering of hair below his belly button, but it was so soft and he smelled simply amazing. Surely I could not be held accountable when he was totally to blame for being so tempting?

Unable to stop myself, I ran my tongue over both sides of the V that ran down the lowest part of his stomach, and gasped in shock when I suddenly found myself settled between his now open legs. I looked to his face and caught the last movements of his arms again folding beneath his head. His only partially contrite expression at defying my rules made me snort as I shook my head at his antics.

Apparently, Eric _really_ wanted me to have better access.

"Perhaps punishments will be in order," I chided him playfully.

"Then I shall be certain I've earned them," he vowed.

Before I knew what was happening, Eric had raised himself up and grabbed me by the back of my head. His lips crashed into mine with a punishing force, and he took my gasp of shock as an initiation into my mouth. His tongue positively dominated mine, and I truly had trouble keeping up with his enthusiasm. The kiss was still wonderful, but far more animalistic and urgent than I'd ever experienced.

I was more than a little breathless when he released me, and I watched in a haze as he lowered himself back to the bed. "Proceed," he commanded with an arrogant smirk while folding his arms under his over-inflated head again.

"Harrumph," I pouted. High handed, sexy, arrogant ass, I groused internally.

My eyes cast downward in both frustration and desire, I took my first real look at his manhood. Yes, I'd seen it earlier (and I'd sure as heck felt it), but this was a far more up-close and personal view of it.

I was captivated.

I sat back on my heels between his legs and really took a moment to appreciate his… cock. I cringed a bit at using such a crass term, even just in my head, but there was nothing else to call it. Something so supremely masculine, so _big_, could not be called anything else.

Bill's sure didn't look like this.

Eric's cock was just… pretty. Probably the prettiest penis ever made.

It was so long, and thick… _and holy fuck, it jumped!_

My eyes flew to his to find him smiling widely. "Did you do that?" I asked, my voice full of wonder, as I looked frantically between his eyes and his jumping bean.

That was freaking cool!

"I'm glad you liked it, lover," he smiled as it bucked again. I blushed crimson at the fact I'd forgotten to use my inside voice, but I tried not to be too embarrassed. I mean, I'd only seen two penises ever. And truthfully, I hardly ever _actually_ saw Bill's. So this was just wild.

"Do it again," I clapped like a kid at Christmas. Really, I needed therapy. What the hell was wrong with me?

He chuckled heartily, but kindly obliged my request. "You are simply adorable, my Sookie," he murmured. His cock jumped a few more times before coming to rest on his stomach. I lowered myself for a closer look and smiled wickedly as it began to slowly rise to meet me. It seemed to take forever to reach the top of its arch, but when finally presented with this beautiful specimen, what was there to do?

_Lick it._

You guessed it.

How could I not?

My tongue darted out and grazed the skin surrounding the tip, just barely hinting at the smooth and shiny head. His body tensed and I heard a tearing sound as I made contact, but when my eyes searched I could see nothing amiss. I was nervous to try again, had I hurt him? Did he not like it? This was all just so new…

"More," came the plea that eased my nerves, his voice devastatingly husky and strained.

His cock had fallen back down to rest among his curls. I found myself wondering if those light blonde hairs were as soft as the rest I'd encountered. Needing to know, I ran my fingers through them as I began placing open mouthed kisses along his shaft. A sound erupted from him, a growl-ish whimpering that seemed so opposing to the controlled man I'd always known.

Satisfied that his curls were indeed soft like down, I stopped my query and began running my hands over his length. It was such a contradiction in textures; silky-smooth, but hard as rock. The veins and ridges were wonderful bumps in my roadmap, each one warranting extra attention. It dawned on me suddenly that I was petting a vampire like a cat, and I grinned widely at the irony.

The most deadly creature I'd ever met, and here I was petting him – as he _purred_ – like a fluffy pussy.

Of course, thinking about Eric being any kind of pussy just made my grin blossom into a full-blown smile.

Yes… complete with another snort.

I knew I was busted when he suddenly groaned, "While it is mildly degrading to be treated like a domestic pet, I find the feel of your soft, warm hands on my cock far outweighs any embarrassment this causes."

"Well, just you behave, mister. Because only good pets get rewards," I reminded him as I leaned forward to lick his tip again. He promised to be good amidst the foreign words that tumbled from him, which I could only assume were curses, considering how he'd said them.

I hooked a finger around the base of his shaft, drawing it closer to my lips. "I don't really know what I'm doing, Eric," I whispered. I was both ashamed of my lack of knowledge and overcome with excitement at finally trying something I'd been aching for.

"I promise, lover, I will tell you if I do not care for something," he groaned as his hips rose, causing his rod to rub against the finger that held it. "And you will _know_ if I am enjoying it, I assure you," he winked.

Assuaged somewhat by his words I brought him to my lips. I rubbed his head over them gently, surprised by the cool fluid that gathered in his wake. I pulled back slightly and licked my lips, curious. It was slightly salty, though not unpleasant, and still cool on my tongue. I gasped a little, realizing how much I enjoyed his flavor, and licked my lips more heartily in search of more. He moaned loudly as my tongue collected the moisture, and this time I saw him shred the pillow beneath him as he struggled to remain still. With a look that commanded him to behave, I lowered myself again.

This time I ran my tongue over his head, making sure to harvest everything I could from the tiny slit. "You taste _so_ good, Eric," I moaned as I hunted for more, causing another chorus of foreign swears from my pet-project.

His blood had been surprisingly delicious, but his male essence was simply divine. Never had I dreamed I'd enjoy the flavor so much, but it was sweeter than chocolate or honey, and better than pretzels or chips. I likened it to a chocolate-covered pretzel dipped in heroin-laced-crack.

I was officially an addict.

And I'd _never_ get enough.

Nearly desperate, I slid him into my mouth, sucking the tip as I tried to milk more from him. I heard more tearing above me, but couldn't be bothered to look at his latest demolition. I had more important matters to tend to.

I could taste him on my tongue as I sucked, and as appealing as that was, I was now captivated by the feel of him in my mouth. He was slick with my spit and his own moisture, and glided effortlessly within me. His skin was so smooth, but I could feel the ridges and ripples that adorned his thick cock. His flavor and scent made my head spin, and I moaned as I worked him.

Apparently, he could feel the vibrations in my heady moans, because his hips thrust up and I heard a grinding noise coming from the top of the bed as he growled long and low. "Again," he begged.

_**Yes!**_ My mind shouted.

Taking him deeper this time, I was adventurous and ran my tongue around him as I moved. His hips were pumping gently, almost unconsciously, as we worked together to get more of him into me. I felt his hand grip my head - not painfully, just firmly, and released him.

"Bad, bad kitty!" I scolded, actually having the nerve to waggle my finger at him. "I don't really want my skull crushed tonight, so if you can't control yourself then I'll be forced to stop," I warned.

His resulting growl should have scared the hell out of me; it was fierce and his fangs were long and glinting. Yet all it did was make me moan like a hussy as I clenched my thighs together. "You are playing with fire, little girl," he hissed.

"Good thing I like the heat then, huh?" I sassed, and wondered briefly about my sanity. Did I have no sense of self preservation? _Yeah… nope. Not an ounce. _"Now, shall we continue?" I asked, all saccharine and lace.

He growled again, more ferociously than before, as he moved his hand back behind his head. And in that moment I knew I'd never have children, because what was left of my poor ovaries was obliterated as I nearly came on the spot. I gave him a satisfied smirk and lowered myself back to my waiting prize.

Before taking him back into my mouth, however, I wanted to explore a little more. I traced one finger around the contours of his balls, wondering what it would feel like to him. "Are they sensitive?" I asked quietly. It somehow didn't seem right to use a normal volume right now.

"Very," he grunted.

"Hmmm…" I purred as I lowered my mouth to taste this new area. I licked a few times, earning breathy moans from above, before gently sucking one into my mouth.

"Aghhh," he moaned. "Just… like that… so good… no harder." He sounded so fucking sexy like that. And the knowledge that _I_ did that to him made me crazy.

I released the one and switched to the other, making sure this time to tongue it while I sucked. His hips thrust as his cock jumped, and I moaned at the erotic visual. He let out a strangled sound before whimpering, "_Please_," and I had to obey.

I took him into my mouth without hesitation, feeling nearly as desperate as he seemed. I simply couldn't get all of him in, but I began working what remained in my hand with a rhythm that matched my mouth's. I swirled my tongue occasionally as I bobbed, staggering my suction between hollowed-out cheeks and leisurely strokes. I was still uncertain of my skills, but from the sounds he was making I guessed I was doing ok.

My hand slid easily over him with the combined fluids dripping from my lips, and his hips began bucking in time with my efforts. He seemed to be getting harder, thicker, as I worked him, though I didn't know how that was possible.

"Suck just… a little… harder, my Sookie. _Faster_," he rasped with a low moan.

I happily did as requested. After all, I wanted him to enjoy this as much as I was. Soon his movements became erratic, and he swelled impossibly larger. I could feel him twitch spastically between my lips, and wondered if he was close to coming.

I dragged my teeth ever so gently over him on one pass upward, and he bellowed out a loud, "FUCK!" Several passes later he groaned, "Again, _please_."

I sucked particularly hard, then on the next pass I again used my teeth, resulting in another boisterous curse from Eric. I kept the rhythm with my hand and mouth, but used my other fingers to begin kneading his sac. I rubbed, massaged, and finally tugged.

"Yes!" he hissed.

I sucked a little harder before scraping him with my teeth again, and simultaneously pressed my thumb just below his balls. I heard a terrible grinding noise, a screeching and tearing, as he growled like a caged beast.

"Fuck! Sookie! Can't… gonna…"

And that was all he got out before I felt him quake uncontrollably in my mouth. His cum was cool as it coated my tongue, and I sucked heartily to catch every drop. His hips jerked and shook as jet after jet of his essence flooded my mouth.

Not knowing what else to do, I continued to move over him with only my mouth, my hand suddenly seeming unnecessary. I slid further down than ever before and let him hit the back of my throat, causing a tremendous roar and fresh waves of fluid.

That time I was unable to contain it all, and felt it sliding past my lips and down my chin. I continued to suck until he began to spasm, and then proceeded to lick him clean – even the bits that pooled around the base. Apparently, I'd missed _a lot_ of the second load.

Finally satisfied with my housekeeping efforts, I sat up slightly, wiping up the dribble on my chin with one finger. I stared at the liquid for mere seconds, before licking his cum from my finger.

_Definitely_ better than chocolate.

His eyes were huge as he growled at the sight of me savoring his cum. "Come here," he commanded, finally allowing himself to reach for me.

But before I could comply, something above him caught my eye. "Eric! You killed the wall!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide with shock. There were long gouges in the cement wall, and chunks of it lay strewn about his head.

_Holy fuck!_ He'd shredded the wall!

My ego soared at the sight, while I thanked the heavens it was the wall that died and not me.

He looked above him, his neck straining in such a way that I longed to bite it, and said, "Huh? Guess I did," then shrugged his shoulders as he looked at me.

I couldn't help it; I fell on top of him and laughed like a lunatic, burying my head in his chest. His resulting laughter was so loud, so inexplicably _human_, that my heart skipped a beat.

I knew at that moment I could love this man.

The question was… would I let myself?

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	4. goodbye

It is with a heavy heart that I inform all you wonderful people who have taken time to read and/or review my work, that I will no longer be posting on this site.

I do not agree with the rating system for this site, nor do I agree with the tolerance the administrators have shown for cyber-bullying. There are groups on here that seem to exist solely to harass and degrade authors, and the owners of this site not only encourage, but reward such behavior.

Thanks to several other wonderful authors I have been directed to another site. Fictionpad. I will provide the link on my profile, but it is:

Fictionpad dot com forward slash author forward slash realjena forward slash stories.

There are many, many authors from here that have begun accounts over there. Please feel free to join us on this new site where they actually have an over 18+ rating system. Perhaps if enough people jump ship from here, eventually they will change their ways.

I adore each and every one of you. I am beyond grateful for the friends I've made, the laughs we've shared, and the opportunity to know you all.

I hope to still see many of you on one of the other sites.

Always,

Jen - realjena


End file.
